


See You In The Future

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You looked into his light eyes, frowning a bit. He was speaking the truth. You saw it. This man, your husband, he was sad. He was hiding it, you could see it. Trying not to scare you. But you saw how much this hurt him. River was hurting too, she was hiding it behind her smiles and her flirting. How sad, you thought, how sad to see someone and know it is the last time and that person doesn’t recognize you.





	See You In The Future

You almost jumped when a piece of your favourite cake was put in front of you on the diner table. You looked up from your book to the man and woman who were standing in front of you.  
“What?” you asked, frowning.  
“You don’t have your book yet, off course,” the woman said, “so this is our first meeting, then. We got you your cake.”  
You put your book away. “I‘m sorry, but who are you two?”  
The woman smiled warmly at you. She wore striking red lipstick, her untameable curls spilling down her shoulders. She seemed like an interesting person, you thought, probably had lots of stories to tell.  
The man was taller than her, a bit older. Grey hair but he smiled in a strange way that made you smile too, even if you didn’t understand what was going on. Both of them sat down at the table.  
“So, I’m the Doctor,” the man said, taking your hand and shaking it.  
“And I’m River,” the woman said. She took your hand but kissed it instead, leaving a stain of lipstick on your hand.  
“I’m Y/N L/N,” you said, “but...who are you? Why are you here? Why are you talking to me?”  
“Oh, I just want to talk to my wifey,” River joked. She opened her purse and dug through it, taking out a blue book. She put it down on the table, next to the cake and opened it. It showed a drawing of you, but with longer hair, smiling. You had a flower behind your ear.  
“How? What? What are you, stalkers?” you asked, standing up.  
“We’re from the future,” the Doctor said, “River, calm down a bit. You’re scaring her. Sit down. We’ll explain everything. It is kind of a sad thing this. You don’t recognize us, this is your first time meeting us. Which means it is the last time.”  
You frowned but sat down. “What do you mean?”  
“In the future, we’re married. All three of us, with each other. All loving each other,” the Doctor explained, “but our timelines never go straight. When we first met you, from our perspective, you knew us for a long time. You were already married. But the more we meet you ,the less you know about us. It’s complicated.”  
“So, we’re all married?” you asked, “how does that work?”  
“Oh, it’s really pleasurable,” River teased, smirking. She blew a kiss in your direction and you blushed, your cheeks colouring the same colour red as her lipstick.  
“River,” the Doctor warned her, sternly. He then turned to you. “We know it’s really strange for you. We just wanted to see you. Talk to you. It is the last time.”  
You looked into his light eyes, frowning a bit. He was speaking the truth. You saw it. This man, your husband, he was sad. He was hiding it, you could see it. Trying not to scare you. But you saw how much this hurt him. River was hurting too, she was hiding it behind her smiles and her flirting. How sad, you thought, how sad to see someone and know it is the last time and that person doesn’t recognize you.  
“This will happen to me, in the future,” you said, “right? I will meet you two and it will be the last time and I know everything and you two know nothing,” you said.  
River nodded. “You got it, dear.”  
“That is horrible,” you said, “that is so cruel. I’m really...really sorry I can’t be the Y/N you know. I can’t lie to you and say I love you, I’m sorry. I wish this could be different.”  
“We never wanted that, sweetheart,” River said, grabbing your hand, “we just wanted to see you smile one last time.”  
You smiled softly and River laughed. “There it is. That smile I love so much, c’mon, Doctor, look at her. She’s so young but so much like our Y/N.”  
The Doctor nodded and you grabbed his hand too, squeezing it. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise,” he said, “don’t you ever apologise for something that’s not your fault, Y/N.”  
“Now eat the damn cake,” River said, chuckling.  
________________________________________  
The two of you talked. River was allowed to show you some more drawings but without too much spoilers. The Doctor told you about an adventure between him and River once.  
You enjoyed it all. Both of them were wonderful. You found yourself actually excited for the idea of being married to them. But then it was time to say goodbye. It was already getting dark and the three of you walked out, looking at the sun going under, the red and pink sky.  
“Well, this is it, then,” River said, “our goodbye, in front of a shabby diner.”  
You smiled at her. “You’re great, River. I’m looking forward to seeing you again. Well, in my future.”  
She nodded, pulling you into a warm hug. She smelled like expensive perfume. She pressed another kiss on your cheek and then you turned to the Doctor. He was smiling and even while you knew him for only two hours now, you knew it was a fake one.  
“Goodbye, Doctor,” you said, “I look forward to the future with you, too.”  
He stroked your cheek and it felt so intimate that you pulled away.  
You hadn’t minded the kissing on the hands, the hugs, but now...this, it felt like something a husband did to a wife who he loved. A wife who remembered him. A wife who had seen him sick, a wife who had been with him through tough times.  
You were not that wife. You would be one day, but right now you were just Y/N, a girl.  
“C’mon Doctor,” River said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. The two of them walked away together, River blowing another kiss and then they disappeared around the corner. You pulled your coat around you, sighing loudly.  
You couldn’t wait until you met those two again.


End file.
